Gave Me Paws
by The Oddball Storyteller
Summary: A collection of Animal Crossing short stories and drabbles. You'll meet animals from Animal Crossing, Animal Crossing: Wild World (WW in later installments), as well as some new neighbors (OCs)!
1. Eva 1: Tom Nook

**Author's Note: **below this is a drabble (that's 100 words, not including the little notes I leave you or the title!). I'll make every chapter after an actual short story a drabble, but that's subject to change later on. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the read!

* * *

_Tom Nook _

* * *

Nelipot wasn't all that I thought it would be. The minute I hopped off that train, was the minute I sold my soul – at least in my mind. The chubby raccoon – Tom Nook – came running up to me, panting and swaying as if he were about to faint. "Eva?" he guessed, and I nodded.

"Welcome! Let me show you to your house!" I followed him into town and let him lead me to my cozy home. I didn't mind the small size so much; I could turn the place around. "…the house comes to… 19,800 Bells!"

_I hate porky raccoons._


	2. Apple: Lobo and Rada

**Author's Note: **I call my Animal Crossing town Nelipot - I guess it's supposed to mean "one going barefoot". Also, like the other animals, Rada (an OC) has a phrase: "hyl". I'm pretty sure that's the Norwegian word for _howl_. _  
_

* * *

Lobo sighed heavily for probably the twentieth time since Eva had shown up at the Nelipot fountain. She looked up from her sketchbook and watched him pace restlessly. Eva had known the wolf for almost four weeks now and seeing him like this was a strange sight. "What's up, Lobo?" she questioned.

He looked at her with his piercing yellow eyes. "Rada…" he mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"Rada! Rada!" Lobo threw his paws in the air, shaking his head frantically.

"Uh… The she-wolf? Am I to assume that you have a thing for her and you're meeting her here?" Lobo had to look away. He couldn't sound as confident as he normally did – not when it came to matters of the heart. "Do you want my help?"

"No!" he practically snarled. "I'm not some incompetent fool, ah-rooooo!"

Eva shrugged and hopped off the bench, ready to head to the ocean to relax and find something else to sketch. She took only a few steps before Lobo cried, "Wait! I didn't mean that!" She looked over her shoulder at him. "What do you think you can do to help me, ah-rooooo?"

"Well, I mostly said something because you seem really anxious. Why do you think that is?"

"Because… It's because she's not like the other wolves I've met, ah-rooooo... She's not stuck-up or obsessed with fashion or anything like that. She's just…really laid-back and cool. I don't have the words to describe her properly," he admitted sadly.

"So, the problem is that you're not cool?"

"Do you want pummeled?" Lobo growled.

"Listen, if she's as cool as you make her seem, she won't care how truly lame you are." That earned Eva a fierce glare. "By that, I mean, you could probably do just about anything, and she'll enjoy it simply because she's hanging with you. Don't worry so much about it."

"Lobo! Eva!" Rada walked up to them. "What're you guys doing, hyl?"

"Nothing much," Eva said, shrugging. "I was sketching, but now I'm going to go stare at the ocean for a while." With that, she left the two alone.

Lobo stared at Rada for a long moment, watching her expressive amber eyes. Her long, beautiful grey fur shimmered in the sunlight. She wore a flowing purple sundress and a charming smile. He loved that about her – that ready smile.

"You seem very distracted, Lobo," Rada observed. "Is something wrong? Do you want to go home, hyl?" She looked worried. It'd been a while since he'd had someone actually worry about him. He'd told his mother a long while ago that she needed to stop babying him, and he hadn't heard anything from her since.

"No way! What do you want to do? We'll do that, ah-rooooo!"

Rada tilted her head to one side. "Hmm… We could head back to my place? I can cook something for us to eat, hyl!" She wagged her tail happily at the thought.

Lobo didn't want her to have to worry about that so soon into their relationship. He just wanted them to have fun. As if she sensed that, she changed her tune: "Or we could always go for a stroll around town, hyl? If we see something that seems like fun, we can join in, don't you think?"

Lobo shrugged; it was an idea – one that he was more willing to go along with, at least. "Sure."

And so they wandered. As they were walking by the pond, Rada paused to skip a stone. She tried to hand him a stone, but he shook his head. "I don't know how—"

"I'll show you, hyl!" She put the stone in his paw and showed him her technique. Not that it did him any good; his stone sank right to the bottom of the stupid pond…

Lobo sighed heavily and started walking away, sulking. Rada was by his side instantly, taking his paw in hers. She always surprised him – but in a good way. They continued their walk in comfortable silence. That is, until Rada's stomach rumbled hungrily.

Rada, embarrassed, could only giggle. Lobo's gaze narrowed and he questioned, "Is that why you wanted to go back and cook?"

"You caught me!" she said laughingly, holding her paws up.

Lobo glanced around and spotted an apple tree. Nelipot had a lot of trees that could bear fruit, and most of the time that fruit was anyone's to take – so long as they weren't pigs about it…

"Ah…! You don't have to do that, hyl!" Rada watched as Lobo started climbing the tree. "You might fall, Lobo! I can wait until I get home, you know?"

"I won't allow it, ah-rooooo!" Lobo dragged himself up onto one of the lower branches and grabbed a shiny red apple. Twist and…_pull_! The apple came loose just as Lobo started to lose his balance.

"Lobo!" Rada covered her eyes as he fell.

"Oof!" Lobo hit the ground hard.

"Are you okay?" Rada ran up and crouched down beside him.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" But his manly ego was a bit bruised. "Here." He handed her the apple.

"Thank you." Rada fell back on her bottom and sniffed the apple. She made a small, delighted noise before she took a bite of the sweet and juicy fruit.

Lobo sighed as he fell over, resting his head in her lap. If she minded the invasion of her personal space, it definitely didn't show. If anything, she seemed to relax even more. She inspired him, really. She reminded him that sometimes, he just had to stop and let life go on without him; that he didn't always have to be doing something. Stopping to smell the roses suddenly seemed like a better idea – even if he knew that they didn't smell as good as everyone said they did.

"Hey," Rada's voice brought him out of his thoughts. She'd finished her apple and was now staring down at him with her pretty eyes. He had to force himself to sit up. He stared down at his paws, noticing that he'd broken a nail clean off. It must have happened when he'd tried to save himself from falling…

Rada nuzzled his cheek suddenly, startling him. "You're too cute!" she told him with a grin.

Lobo frowned. If she were anyone else, calling him 'cute' would have been the greatest insult and he probably would have went off on her. But all he could do was sigh. "Then I'm only willing to be cute around you," he said after a full minute of silence.

Rada laughed heartily. "I can live with that, hyl!"

So, maybe Eva was right and he was lame. Who cared? Rada didn't seem to, so Lobo wasn't going to complain any. Life was grand enough now.

* * *

**Short Story End! **Thanks for reading!


	3. Eva 2: CRAAAAZY Redd

_CRAAAAZY Redd_

* * *

I don't know what made me go in. I knew the fox was shady the moment I saw him. I mean, he _did_ keep mumbling about the fuzz and shouting the word "CRAAAAZY" certainly didn't help his case. Even so, there was always pleasure in doing something that you knew was wrong.

"I see you're the artsy type," the fox said with a grin. He peered at me with his mischievous orange eyes. "I'll give it away at 3,920 Bells."

So I bought it – and regretted it.

"It's a fake!" Blathers, the museum curator, cried.

_Sigh_… I should have figured.

* * *

**Author's** **Note: **I don't know if Redd's eyes are orange or not. He's perpetually squinting, after all. I've seen actual red foxes, though - their eyes can be brown, orange or pretty darn close to their fur color...


	4. Trouble: Rolf and Sonal

**Author's Note: **this is a Rolf X OC short story. Enjoy!

* * *

_Trouble_

* * *

He was sure he was dreaming. After all, who came and knocked on someone's door at...two in the morning? Yeah, he was dreaming. The knocking sound ceased once he'd thought about it. He sighed, snuggling with his pillow.

Rolf's eyes popped open when the knocking continued. Snarling and fighting off sleep, Rolf struggled to get to his feet. He stomped to the door and nearly jerked it off its hinges. He was stunned when he saw a pair of glowing, haunting yellow eyes.

"_Hailō_, tiger," she purred.

_Sonal_… "Wh-what are you doing here? I was sleeping, grrrolf." He sounded pathetic even to his own ears.

"I'm looking for something," she told him with her roguish grin. She looked more than mischievous; she looked down-right dangerous. He was beginning to realize why, exactly, she made him so crazy.

"And what's that?" he dared to ask.

"_Fun_." He didn't like the way she said that. "So, what do you say? Will you help me find some, ga-ruu?"

Rolf narrowed his gaze. "It sounds like you're up to no good, grrrolf." She blinked her big eyes at him and he felt that curious feeling in his chest that he always got. "I'm in," he decided.

Sonal was trouble with a capital 'T'. Even so, Rolf couldn't bring himself to leave her. There was something more to her – something more than the spit-fire, something more than the rebel. Inside of her, he sensed innocence and the desire for companionship and love. He knew from the look that she sometimes got that she'd been hurt before – he wanted to meet the one who'd put that look there and give them a piece of his mind. Okay, if he was honest with himself, he wanted to do more than that. He wanted them to hurt like she had.

"Hey! I'll race you down to the beach, ga-ruu!" Sonal was on the run immediately, disappearing into the woods that surrounded Rolf's home. Rolf grumbled to himself as he closed his door and sprinted after her. No matter how he tried, he just couldn't spot her. She couldn't have gotten that far!

Rolf grunted when he was tackled from behind. They both hit the ground, Rolf moaning and groaning while Sonal laughed heartily. "Your white fur stands out against the darkness," she told him. She rolled onto her belly and pushed herself up. "You probably knew that, though." She was still giggling when she offered him her paws to take.

Sonal helped Rolf to his feet and stared up at his stern face. She reached to touch his frown, wanting only to turn it upside-down. "Come on, grumpy." She started to walk away and Rolf moved to match her pace. She admitted only to herself that she enjoyed his closeness and how fiercely protective of her he really was. She'd heard one of the other villagers, Baabara, complain about her being a 'mischief-maker' and Rolf had jumped to her defense instantly.

In short, Sonal was grateful to have someone like him. When she'd first come to Nelipot, she'd been wary of everyone and everything. She questioned their motives left and right and had an ugly attitude even on her good days. Rolf calmed her down, was even making her realize that most people were decent – that they weren't all monsters with blackened hearts.

Sonal drew closer and when their arms brushed, Rolf glanced at her. She was being uncharacteristically quiet. "Is something wrong?" he asked her. She shook her head, but lowered her lashes to veil her true expression.

When they were close to the beach, Sonal dashed forward, letting her feet sink into the wet sand. She looked back at Rolf as he sauntered up to her. "Isn't it so pretty and soothing?" she asked him, turning again to look around. The ocean glinted under the moonlight and the waves were gentle as they washed over her feet.

"Yeah…" But when she looked at him again, he was staring at her. She averted her gaze, but couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

"You wanna do something really daring, ga-ruu?" Rolf narrowed his gaze questioningly. "Let's jump in."

For some reason, no one was allowed to swim in the ocean – which made for some unhappy residents, but rules were rules. And rules were meant to be broken, right? _Right_? Rolf was beginning to hope so.

She didn't give him the chance to answer; she was already wading through the water. She turned to him and her eyes caught the moon, making her look more mysterious than ever. She was something out of his best dreams.

Sonal laughed, throwing water towards the shore. "Come on," she urged.

Rolf sighed and let the water caress his feet. It didn't feel as bad as he thought it would. The sand felt colder!

Sonal pushed the water and a long stream of it hit Rolf directly in the face. Under his fiery glare, Sonal shifted nervously. And then he jumped into the water, chasing her down. She let out a shrill cry and laughed, trying to run.

Rolf fought against the tide and when he was close enough, he dove, wrapping his arms around Sonal's waist. They both went under and then came up laughing like crazies. They splashed each other playfully, chased one another, and swam until their muscles were sore – through it all, they were never able to contain their boisterous laughter.

"I don't think I'll make it to the shore, ga-ruu!" But she was trying.

Rolf dragged himself onto the sand and watched as Sonal crawled up to him. They both collapsed and rolled onto their backs, staring up at the starry sky. They both sighed at the same time, content.

"Thanks for tonight," he heard Sonal say.

"I think I should be thanking you, grrrolf. We could've gotten into a real mess tonight, but this was fun and…you're worth the risk."

Sonal looked at him. "Just so you know," she started, causing him to meet her eye, "there's no one I'd rather get into trouble with. So I was gonna ask you: what do you think about being my partner in crime?"

"Didn't I just answer that question?" His smile was teasing.

Sonal grinned and turned into him, rubbing her face along his. "You'll trust me enough to lead?"

"I'm handing you the reins!"

* * *

**Short Story End! **Thanks for reading!


	5. Eva 3: Wendell

_Wendell_

* * *

It started out as an ordinary day. I went fishing with Lobo and Rada early that morning – I caught dinner, enough of it to treat them that night. Later, I did a couple of odd jobs for Billy. It was around one-thirty in the afternoon when I helped _him_. Wendell.

I watched, horrified, as this "starving" walrus took the live fish I offered him and bit into its body. _What_? That poor fish!How could…? After, when he had gorged himself, he handed me a roll of wallpaper. Stunned and confused, I was lucky to find my way back home.

* * *

**Drabble end!**


	6. Lavender: Booker and Millie

**Author's Note: **Millie (another OC) resembles an Old English Sheepdog.

* * *

_Lavender_

* * *

"Excuse me!" Booker looked up from the desk and glanced over at the door. The dog that stood there was a slender female with a mess of thick, white fur covering her face. She whipped her head to one side, trying to see past the unruly mop. "The officer outside said that you might be able to help me?"

Booker waddled over to her and shifted nervously. "I sure hope so, miss. Um… What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for something."

"Well, I have a few items here in the lost-and-found. We can look through them." Booker led her to the back of the building where he showed her the lonely – if not forgotten – items. When her shoulders slumped, he knew that she was displeased. "Oh, no! It's not here, is it? I'm sorry!" Could the human – Eva – have claimed it? Curse his fear of upsetting people! If he weren't so afraid, he might've told Eva that she couldn't take whatever she wanted.

Millie turned her head, tried to push her fur from her face. "It's okay," she told him. "It can be replaced." She shrugged with a little sigh. "Thank you, Officer…?"

"Booker! I'm…Booker."

"Booker, then." She offered him a kind smile as well as her name. "I'll let you return to your work now. Thanks again!"

"Um… If you don't mind me asking," Booker started, "what is it that you're looking for? I can keep an eye out for it, if you want," he proposed softly, almost hesitantly.

Millie tilted her head to one side, her smile broadening. "Only if it won't trouble you," she agreed. "It's a purple ribbon. It came loose and flew off while I was sitting near the wishing well a couple of days ago."

The wishing well wasn't too far away, Booker thought to himself. He'd go on patrol soon and see if he could find the thing. "Okay, miss Millie. Um… I'll...be sure to look out for it. Can I get your contact information?" Millie nodded happily and gave him her phone number. Afterwards, she waved a goodbye and skipped out.

It'd be almost a full hour before Booker left the station to patrol Nelipot. The portly bulldog made his rounds and when he was in the area, he checked around for Millie's ribbon. It had to be important to her, and this was the least he could do.

"Booker!"

The dog nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to face Eva, the purple-haired human girl. "Ah! Uh… Eva." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, averting his eyes to avoid her dark, piercing gaze. "Uh… Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"Not with me," she responded with a raised eyebrow. She pointed down. "But your shoe is untied. I thought I'd let you know."

"Oh!" He threw himself on the ground to tie it back up. "Uh… Thank you," he said when he was standing again. She only nodded before she turned away. "Um… Eva, would it be all right for me to," he gulped when she looked over her shoulder at him, "ask you something?" Eva sighed and waved a hand for him to continue. "The other day," he started, staring at the ground, "did you happen to take a purple ribbon from the lost-and-found?"

Eva seemed to think for a moment. "I don't think so, Book."

"Well, uh, thanks anyway."

"Yeah," she murmured before sauntering away.

Well, it might've been better if Eva had taken it, now that he was giving it some thought. After all, there were _a lot_ of places for a ribbon to hide in this big world. Booker watched his little feet peek up at him from under his potbelly. He sighed heavily and lifted his gaze up, towards the trees.

"Hey…!" He spied something purple – a pretty lavender shade. A couple of birds sat up in the tree's branches, pecking at the ribbon. Most of it was tangled in the branches while the rest of it floated with the gentle breeze. "I gotta hurry!"

Booker rushed back to the station. "Booker, where—" Copper's eyes widened when the bulldog brushed by him. "Is something wrong?" he asked, immediately alert.

"Uh… No. Everything will be fine… I think." He found their ladder. "I'm just keeping my word."

"Good for you, Booker! That's commendable."

Booker nodded with a rare smile. His lazy eyes held a light that Copper had never seen before as he raced off. He found the tree and leaned the ladder against it before ascending. The birds flew off when he got too close and he freed the ribbon from the tree. When he was on the ground again, he looked down at the piece of satin. It was dirty and torn here and there.

The chubby dog walked slowly back to the station. He replaced the ladder and sat at his desk, his gaze fixed on the strip of cloth. Could she really want it back in its current condition? Wouldn't she be mad? Or worse…sad?

Booker wiggled in his seat, uncomfortable with the thought. If he returned this, he'd be a bad person, right? But she had been desperate to have it back, he reasoned. For all he knew, the ribbon held sentimental value. He heaved a defeated sigh and tucked the thing in his pocket.

"I'm going to the store," Booker told his partner as he passed by him. Copper gave a curt nod and Booker headed straight for Nookway. He bought some instant coffee and some snacks. He was going to head right back to the station, but paused mid-step. The Able Sisters tailor shop sat conveniently close to Tom's store. Seemingly of their own accord, his feet took him to their door.

Booker opened the door and a little bell chimed. Mable, the perky blue hedgehog turned to face him. "Hello! Welcome to Able Sisters! Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh! Um…" Booker couldn't even stop himself from looking away from her kind eyes. "Well, you see, this ribbon," he pulled it from his pocket to show it to her, "it's kind of in a bad way, I think."

"You want a new one, then?" Mabel questioned.

"Uh… Yes, please!"

"Okeydokey! You get your choice of color." She led him to the wheels of ribbon. "Would you prefer a color closer to that one?"

"Sure, that would be ideal. I think."

Mabel smiled before she started her search. "It's only 5 bells," she said when she found what he wanted. "Would you like it?" Booker could only manage a nod as he dragged out the money. "Can I help you with anything else?"

"Uh… No, thank you," he mumbled.

"Thank you for stopping by, then!" she said as he turned to leave.

Booker exited quickly, awkward as he was. When he looked towards the sky, he could see that it was getting late. Miss Millie was probably busy, if not going about some sort of bedtime ritual. With that in mind, he returned to the station and decided that he'd give her a call come morning.

But when morning came, filling the station with its orange-yellow light, Booker was drained. He could barely keep his eyes open! Even so, he forced himself to pick up the phone receiver. Almost immediately, he put it back down. "Uh…"

Booker sighed and then steeled himself. He picked up the receiver and dialed Millie's number, hoping that she was awake.

She picked up on the forth ring with a groggy, "_Hello?_"

"Oh, no! You were sleeping, weren't you? I'm so terribly sorry!"

"_Officer Booker?_" she guessed.

"Uh… Yeah, that's right! I can call back later, if you want… I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"_Ah… No, it's okay. Did you have any luck? That was fast!_"

"I did," Booker answered.

"_I can come by and pick it up, then?_"

"Of course!"

"_Alright! I'll get ready and then be on my way!_"

"Yes, ma'am." Booker set the receiver down with a long sigh. He'd done it! His eyes brimming with pride, he stood and walked outside, paws on his hips. Copper stared at him, one eyebrow raised curiously, though he didn't question his partner's strange behavior.

The minute he saw Millie running up, however, Booker's bravery left him. He started shifting his weight nervously and couldn't pry his gaze from the dew covered grass.

Millie whipped her head to one side so that she could see him. "You found it, Officer Booker?" Her fluffy tail wagged excitedly.

"Um…" Booker dragged the new ribbon from his pocket and handed it over. Millie pushed her hair from her face to look down at it. She tied her hair up, revealing big brown eyes. They sparkled happily and she tilted her head when she saw Booker's surprise.

Millie's eyes were pretty, to say the least. They were expressive and pure, twinkling and honest. She looked at the world with the same innocence of a child. _Preservation_ – that was the one word that came to Booker's mind at that moment. He'd do anything to protect those eyes of hers.

Millie's laughter brought him out of his mind and back to her. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Officer Booker!"

Booker blinked, stunned. "Uh…"

* * *

**Book her! XP**


	7. Wistful: Chief and Fang Drabble

_Wistful_

* * *

Chief snorted. Fang sighed. Since Wolfgang left for Peryton and Lobo got Rada, there had been nothing for them to do. Freya was always free, but there came a day when guys just _couldn't _talk about fashion and make-up anymore. It eventually became maddening!

Chief sighed. Fang snorted. Chief rested his head on his knees while Fang pulled grass from the ground. Nothing was fun anymore. "Hey!" Rada greeted as she and Lobo passed. They both carried fishing rods. "We've been looking for you. You guys should fish with us, hyl!"

"Hurry up, ah-rooooo!"

They readily and happily did so.

* * *

**Drabble end**


	8. Letters 1: Billy and Chevre

**Odd: **there are no OCs in this one. Just Billy and Chevre, two goats from the Animal Crossing series.

* * *

_Letters 1_

* * *

_My dearest Chevre, _

_Your eyes are as deep as the deepest ocean_

_And as blue as the bluest, too. _

_Your horns are symmetrical and pointy. _

_I like that. _

"Dagnaabit!" Billy crushed the paper in his hooves and tossed it into the trash bin with the other twelve missives that he'd discarded. He was no good at this kind of thing! Seriously! Couldn't he just be himself? Tell her how things were going? Heck, couldn't he just call her?

Billy sighed irritably. No. That wouldn't do. He wanted to send her something lasting. Something heart-felt. A simple phone call didn't require anything special. But a letter? That meant he had to think, to write something with his own hooves – and that meant more.

With that in mind, Billy grabbed another sheet of paper. He stared at it for a long time, deciding which route he wanted to take. He was no poet and he didn't want to send her something that wasn't…_him_. He'd just let things come naturally, he thought with a nod.

_Chevre, _

_I will first tell you that I am doing well. I can't remember the last time I was sick! I'm sticking to my diet and I've been exercising regularly, so even my pecs have pecks! I'm sending you a picture of my progress. _

That'd be okay, right? She'd want to know, he assured himself. Unsure, he simply continued with:

_I hope that you'll write me back and send me a picture of you to hang on to. I'll put it in a nice frame and look at it every day – that's a promise._

Billy scratched his head. What else was there to say? He glanced around the house and noticed one of his shirts lying on the floor. "Hmm…" He'd send her one of his shirts! If it reached her in time, it'd still smell like him. "I'll need a box, then," he said to himself.

_In the box is one of my shirts. My wish is that it'll bring you comfort when you wear it to bed or when you're feeling down. It'll also keep you warm on a cold winter day._

The goat boy couldn't help smiling now. "She'll be happy," he said aloud. He got up and went to get a glass of apple juice, only to find out that he had none. "Dagnaabit…" Was it worth the trip to Nook's? Yeah, he decided almost immediately. It was just one of those times where water wouldn't cut it. He wanted something with flavor!

Billy made his way over to the store, purchased his juice and then started back home. He thought of what else he could say in his letter while he walked. With his head in the clouds, he didn't realize Eva was calling out to him until she was right in front of him. "Billy…" she grumbled.

"Ah! Howdy, Eva!" He laughed nervously.

"You do realize that you're standing in my food, yes?" Her dark eyes lowered and he followed her gaze. Sure enough, he was standing in pasta salad.

"I didn't even know! I'm sorry! Dagnaabit!" He stepped out and tried wiping his feet off on the grass around Eva's picnic blanket.

"It's fine," Eva said with a shrug, though there was no denying that she was irked. She glanced over at her company, Candi and Puddles. "I don't like pasta salad, anyway." Her smile was slow in coming, but it lit her eyes. "What had you wandering around with that goofy look on your face?" she questioned.

"I'm trying to write a letter," Billy told her with a sigh. "It's harder than I thought it would be." _Considering who I'm writin' to_, he thought. "How often do you write?"

"I write _a lot_. Not letters, though." Eva crossed her arms and tilted her head to one side when she said, "My mother writes me often. I got one from her just this morning." Eva reached into her pocket and showed Billy the letter.

_I opened the fridge today and there was a carton of spoiled milk in there. It reminded me of you. _

That was all it really said. Billy blinked, surprised. "Uh…"

"Yup." Eva tucked the letter back into her pocket. "Whatever you do, don't be my mom."

"Yeah," Billy nodded, "I'll try not to be."

"Here." Eva picked up and handed him an orange. "For the road."

"Thanks!" They said their goodbyes and Billy went home, happy despite having pasta salad between his toes. He set the orange down by the letter and started writing again.

_I hope that one day you'll come and visit me here in Nelipot. There are fun things to do and I'd just really love spending time with you. I've got people that I'd like you to meet, too. There's this human girl, Eva. Folks have taken to calling her "Evil Eva", but she's not so bad. She's actually really nice, and I think you'd get on well. Downside is: she's got this uncanny ability to make you feel stupid… _

_Anyway, please write me back soon and tell me how you're doing!_

_Your #1 fan, _

_Billy _

With that, Billy tucked the letter inside an envelope and dug around for a box. He folded up a shirt and put it inside before placing the envelope on top of it. Without any further delays, he carried it off to the post office. Pelly the pelican was there to help him sort everything out.

"Thanks a bunch!" he chimed as he turned to leave. He couldn't wait for her reply!

* * *

**Author's note: **yes, I seriously had a letter like that come from my own mother in Animal Crossing. It wasn't worded exactly like that, but it still left me a little sad and confused. XD


End file.
